<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Another Fic About Love (Except It Is) by KingKay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442406">Not Another Fic About Love (Except It Is)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay'>KingKay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Confessions, Detention, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hates Potter, hates him so much that he kisses him just to make his point clear and discovers Potter hates him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Another Fic About Love (Except It Is)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone has a song that makes them thinking of a certain ship or character and this is mine for Drarry.</p><p>Song: Not another song about love by Hollywood ending. </p><p>It's a great song that I highly suggest checking out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate you," Draco hissed as he rested his head on his folded arms and glared at Potter sat at the desk next to him the moment Professor McGonagall left promising to return shortly.</p><p>"Likewise," Potter replied as he turned away with a huff of breath. Draco didn't know what the git's problem was since it was his fault they were stuck in detention.</p><p>So what if Draco had been the one to fire the first spell, Potter's the one who blocked it and in the process destroyed one of the portraits lining the hallway. The owner had raised hell and demanded both of them pay for destroying his portrait. It wasn’t like he didn’t have another portrait and it was a terrible picture anyway, in Draco opinion he had done the git a favour.</p><p>Regardless, McGonagall had scolded them both for over an hour before telling them they would also be serving detention every night for a month. So far it’d been two weeks, and Draco wasn't sure he could take it anymore. As if sitting in the transfiguration classroom doing extra work would solve the problem, it hadn’t worked for the last five years after all.</p><p>He counted to five in his head and right on cue Potter opened his mouth to start a fight. Their arguments had been repeated so many times that Draco could read them like a script but even he was sick of being stuck in this loop if he was being honest. However, Draco still hated Potter, hated the way he always messed up his hair and the sound of his voice and just his mere presence in general. He hated him so much it had become an obsession before shifting into something different and confusing, and finally admiration. It was a realization that only made Draco angrier, so he had mouthed off, and when Potter ignored him he’d reacted with a harmless little stinging hex. Well, almost harmless unless you considered Potter’s stupidity overpowered magic.</p><p>"This is all your fault," Potter muttered.</p><p>"So you've said, two hundred times already."</p><p>"And I'll keep saying it until you get it in your head to stop being a wanker."</p><p>Draco let out a growl rather than speak as he pushed himself to his feet.</p><p>"I'm the wanker; you're the one who somehow blew up an hundred year old magical portrait blocking a stinging hex."</p><p>"Which you fired at me for no fucking reason," Potter snapped back as he too rose to his feet.</p><p>“I had a reason, it’s because you are a wanker,” Draco snarled as he curled his hands into fists and fought the temptation to draw his wand. Both of them glared at the other until Potter closed the small gap by marching forward and shoving Draco back until he hit the wall with a grunt.</p><p>"Just what the hell is your problem with me?"</p><p>Draco sneered at Potter and curling his lip as he spat out, "I hate you."</p><p>Potter snorted at his answer, dismissing Draco’s claim with complete disregard. Then Potter showed an even worst lack of respect by preparing to turn away, walk away from him but Draco wasn't having that. Reaching out he grabbed a fist full of Potter's robes and held him in place. No one walked away from him and certainly not some scruffy prat with a stupid scar and dorky glasses.</p><p>"I hate everything about you, I hate the way you’re always flapping your mouth! I hate that you think you can push me around and I hate that you act like you're so much better than me!"</p><p>Potter's mouth dropped open as Draco screamed in his face, but the shock was wearing off quickly. Potter’s face turned red as his eyes burned with rage while Draco struggled to keep his own emotions in check. A hopeless task because he knew this would end with a fight, just like it always did, the same old song and dance between them as unstoppable as a forest fire.</p><p>"I don't think I'm better than you, and you're the one who’s always mouthing off and shoving me in the hallways!" Potter shouted back and Draco’s temper that had been bubbling away inside him exploded outwards.</p><p>"Because I want your attention, you idiot! If I have to put up with having you stuck in my bloody head all day then it's only fair you suffer with me and have me stuck in yours!"</p><p>In the deathly silence that followed Draco didn’t dare to breathe as he wished he could take back his words. Potter wasn’t supposed to know that, but Draco couldn’t think of anything to fix the situation he had thrown himself into, which caused tears of frustration built in his eyes.</p><p>"What?" Potter said in a hushed breath, his eyes wide behind his glasses. The shock momentarily replacing his anger as his hands dropped uselessly to his sides.</p><p>"Fuck it," Draco snarled as he pulled Potter closer and sealed their lips together. It wasn’t like things could get any worst so he might as well earn the rage and curses that would be aimed at him once Potter returned to his senses.</p><p>Breaking the kiss he pushed Potter away and attempted to flee. He didn't care if Professor McGonagall returned and found him missing, if it got him into trouble and resulted in more detentions, he had to get away from Potter now. He was jerked backwards as Potter grabbed the back of his robe before another hand gripped his arm and spun him to face Potter again. Draco kept his head down; he didn’t want Potter to see his cheeks were hot with shame and embarrassment or that his eyes were full of tears that were threatening to fall at any moment.</p><p>"I thought you hated me?"</p><p>The question was whispered softly into the air, and Draco risked lifting his eyes from the floor to meet Potter's. From a quick glance Draco conclude that Potter was still in shock as rather than angry he just seemed confused and looked a little lost.</p><p>"I do," - I hate you because I want you, he thought but didn’t say as his eyes moved lower to Potter's lips. Before he could say more or attempt to escape Potter tightened his grip on Draco’s arm, until it became painful and pulled him into a kiss. It was rough, their teeth knocking together before they found their rhythm, but Draco didn't care. As their lips moved in sync and their mouths opened wider to let their tongues explore the others taste Draco relaxed.</p><p>Finally the ball of tension that had lived and grown in him since first year was beginning to fade as the kiss continued until he broke it and gasped in a deep breath. Panting he took notice of his raised arms that had wrapped around Potter’s waist and Potter’s hand that was moving from the back of his head to run down his back sending a tingle through his spine.</p><p>"I hate you too," Potter said softly as a broad smile spread over his face and he gently held onto Draco.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>